I'm Already There
by D.J. Waters
Summary: What would happen if Spyro died? I accidently removed the story, so I'm putting it back up.


I'm already there  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own spyro, or his friends  
  
Author's Note: This is a song fic. It's my first song fic, so don't yell at me. What happens if Spyro dies? (P.S.: Before this story, Elora was Spyro's girlfriend.) I'm already there belongs to Lonestar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SPYRO!" Elora screamed as she watched get hit with a strong spell. A killing spell. Her friend's face filled with pain. Spyro fell to the ground from his position in the sky, where he was having a battle with an evil dragon. Spyro hit the ground with a thud. The dragon laughed evilly, thinking Spyro was gone for good. He flew down and watched the dragon, thinking he was dead. Absent mindedly, he kicked Spyro's head. The younger dragon bit his foot; injecting deadly poison from the power up he had been given. The dragon howled in pain, then started to fade away. Right before he was gone, he sent a weak spell, hoping it would kill off Spyro. Then he was gone. Elora ran up to Spyro, leaning by his head. Spyro took ragged breaths, opening one eye to look at Elora.  
  
"El, I can't make it. Even the Professor can't help now. I don't want your life to change when I leave. Don't cry over me. Just act like nothing happened." He said softly. Elora couldn't speak. He just cried as Spyro started to slip away.  
  
"I love you." She said in a very choked voice. Spyro smiled.  
  
"I love you, too." He said, his voice almost a whisper. His eyes started to close, and soon, his breathing stopped. His limp figure was all that was left.  
  
"Please don't be go, Spyro, please." Elora said, but knowing it wouldn't do any help. She sat there for the rest of the night, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
  
And when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
  
A little voice came on the phone  
  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
  
  
The next day, Elora woke to the sounds of voices. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping that what happened last night was all a dream. She sat up and looked around. She was in her bedroom and there were voices outside her window. She hopped out of her bed, and ran outside. There were all the people from the dragon words, and everyone from Avalar. They turned to look at her, opening a small space between the crowds. Elora looked and saw Spyro's body, covered in a special force field so nothing could harm him. Elora's eyes filled with tears, knowing that it wasn't a dream. She started running towards Spyro's body, but her mother grabbed her shoulder, stopping her daughter from going any further. She looked her daughter in the eyes.  
  
"Elora, baby, he's gone. It wasn't meant for you to be together. Dragons and Fauns don't mix." She said. Elora looked at her mother, then pulled away from her mother's grasp. She shook her head.  
  
"Your wrong! How dare you say that? You…you…YOU WITCH!" She screamed, and then ran towards the woods. She kept running until she got to a small stream, then she knelt next to it and pulled something off her neck. A necklace. Silver chain with a blue stone framed in gold. Spyro had given it to her. A new set of tears came to her eyes, and she just stared at the necklace  
  
  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
  
  
Finally, about two hours later, Elora stood up. She turned, and jumped slightly when she saw Sparx. The dragonfly looked extremely concerned.  
  
"Elora, we all miss him. But no one could miss him as much as you not even his parents or me. I know you think no one understands your relationship with Spyro, but I do. Spyro had hardly any friends when he was little, and I when I came along, everyone said we were never meant to be friends. So don't be so mad at your mother." He said. Elora smiled at Sparx's encouragement. She nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Sparx. I needed that." She said. The dragonfly smiled. He showed her the way out of the woods. They both came out and Elora came face to face with her mom. She took a deep breath, talking before her mom could open her mouth.  
  
"Mother, despite what you think, Spyro and I belongs together. So what if we aren't the same species? As long as there's love, what matters? So before you lecture me for running off, just think about that. Please?" She said. She turned away from her mother and ran to Spyro, kneeling beside him, ignoring all the stares she was getting. Someone had set the force field so she could touch Spyro. She touched his head, feeling the coldness. She shivered, and tears streamed down her face. Soon she was lost in thought, and she and Spyro were the only ones around.  
  
  
  
She got back on the phone  
  
Said I really miss you darling  
  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right  
  
Wish I were in your arms  
  
Lying right there beside you  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips  
  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
The next week was all a blur. All she remembered was staying in her room for the first day, and then remembering Spyro's last few words.  
  
"Don't cry over me. Just act like nothing happened" She whispered to herself, then went out to the worlds to check on them, like always. But spyro was always on her mind. The next week was one she would never forget. The week of Spyro's funeral, everyone was there. Everyone from the dragon worlds, and from Avalar. They all said they were sorry to Spyro's parents, and then to Elora. When it came time, they all gathered at the very center of Autumn Plains where Spyro was going to be buried. Elora was in pure shock, still not believing that that her friend was dead. They all put something in Spyro's grave, and when it came Elora's time, everyone watched. She slowly walked up and took something out of her pocket. It was a jewel. It was ruby read, and in the middle of a smooth piece of marble. She set it in the grave a backed up. Soon, it was all over, and everyone was gone. Elora stayed and sat where Spyro was buried, and thought about all the times they had had together.  
  
  
  
I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
  
  
The next day, Elora had an urge. An urge that she knew was wrong, but it would put it out of her misery. She ran though the worlds, then stopped at Winter Tundra. She stood at the edge of the world, looking down to the endless sky beneath and in front of her. She slowly stepped off the edge, hoping that no one would stop her. No one did. She started falling, until she stated spinning, the sound of death rushing though her ears.  
  
  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
  
  
Elora opened her eyes groggily, looking around. She was in a place, but couldn't see a foot in front of her because there was a thick fog surrounding her. A figure started walking towards her. A moment later, she saw it was Spyro. The dragon walked up to her. He helped her stand, and then looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Elora, you shouldn't be here. It's not right." He said. Elora blinked a few times, and then asked a question.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, knowing that wherever it was, something wasn't right. Spyro sighed.  
  
"You are in the world before you die. You have a choice if you want to die or live. I didn't have the choice because I was killed by a curse. But you have that choice." He said. Elora thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, if you are in heaven, then I want to be with you." She said. Spyro shook his head.  
  
"No. You need to stay with your family and friends. Don't think that I'm not there. I am. I've seen you. I was with you when you were in the woods. I was making sure you stood up; because you wouldn't of it I hadn't made you. I will always be with you. Right here." He points to her heart. Elora's face was stained with tears.  
  
"But…" She stopped. It was no use. Spyro was right. She needed to be with her family and friends. But no one could replace Spyro.  
  
"Go back, El. Please. For me. And don't argue with your mother. She has a right to say what she wants." He said. He started to disappear, and Elora tried to keep him there. But it was no use. Soon, the world was fading, and she was going back to Avalar.  
  
  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
Oh I'm already…  
  
There  
  
  
  
Elora woke up in the middle of Winter Tundra. She walked toward the world portals. She knew that her life had to go on. She looked up, and saw a face in the clouds. Soon it was gone, but Elora knew that it was Spyro watching over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Cries* I cried when I wrote this. It's kinda lame, but oh well. 


End file.
